In recent years, competition has become more severe, and thus the pace of our life and work have become faster. Whenever there is a holiday, people often take their families and invite their friends for outdoor activities such as hiking or camping to release pressure from their life and work. Therefore, various different outdoor activity appliances are introduced.
Among various different outdoor appliances, a portable gas stove for boiling water for tea or coffee is the most popular appliance, since the stove is convenient to carry and easy to use. Consumers usually carry this kind of stove with them for outdoor activities, so that they can make tea or coffee on the spot, which provides drinks for the participants and gives more fun to the activity.
A common portable gas stove set is described as follows:
Referring to FIG. 1, the gas stove assembly comprises a gas stove 10 and a stove stand 16, wherein the gas stove 10 comprises: a fuel tank 11 for storing fuel such as fuel gas, oil gas or other liquefied fuel; a flow regulating valve (not shown in the figure) disposed on the fuel tank 11; a fuel nozzle (not shown in the figure) disposed at the top of the flow regulating valve, a heat insulting lid 12 for covering the flow regulating valve and fuel nozzle; an opening 121 disposed at the top of the heat insulating lid 12 such that the opening 121 allows a burner 13 to be installed at the top of the fuel nozzle, and the burner 13 is exposed on the top of the opening 121; an adjusting rod 14 disposed on one side of the flow regulating valve; a knob 15 disposed at the outside of an end of the adjusting rod 14 for turning the adjusting rod 14 to control the fuel flowing from the flow regulating valve to the burner 13.
The stove stand 16 comprises: a placing section 161 for containing cooking utensils such as a tea pot or a coffee pot; a plurality of support stands 162 extended downward from the periphery of the placing section 161 for securely supporting the stove stand 16, and the space formed between the placing section 161 and the support stands 162 precisely accommodates the gas stove 10, and the burner 13 of the gas stove 10 is disposed at a position corresponding to the placing section 161, such that the foregoing gas stove assembly allows users to cook by the utensils placed on the placing section 161, when a user lights up the fuel coming out from the burner 13.
However, the size of the stove stand is very large and occupies much space and is inconvenient to carry during the use of the gas stove. If the ground for supporting the stove is rugged and rough, one of the support stands 162 will be lifted and shaky, and the stove stand 16 is not secured or stable on the ground. Therefore, the utensils placed on the placing section 161 are not secured and will topple over and will cause accidents easily. Since the supporting surface of the stove stand 16 is not even, the relative heights of the placing section 161 and the burner 13 will be affected, and the burning position of the utensil will be uneven. As a result, the burning efficiency is lowered, which is a problem for users to cook or boil water.
In summation of the description above, the quality of the gas stoves produced nowadays are almost the same, and the features of improving the foregoing shortcomings becomes an advantage for manufacturers to gain market share. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers to design a more practical stove assembly so as to improve the competitiveness of the products of this sort.